The Outsiders Randomness!
by Hawkeye-Barton
Summary: A parody to my story Sara Randomness! Walk in with Steve, Soda, and the rest of the gang as they live through stories that me and my best friends lived through! XD Rated K  to be safe.
1. Part 1: Toaster Pets

_A/N: This is just a little tidbit while I'm working on another chapter for Wrong Side Of The Tracks... A filler, if you will. This will be a random never-ending filler, based off my story Sara Randomness. _**~Repo [The One With The Mask]~**

**Warning:**** This story is based on real events. If you pee yourself laughing, that is not my problem. Go ahead and enjoy the filler.**

**Cast** (Outsider on the right, and real person on the left. Or vice-versa. Figure it out. xD)

Soda: Me

Steve: Sara

Two-Bit: Lane

Johnny: Candace

Dally: Matteo

Ponyboy: Chantel

Darry: Andrew

(Please note that not all of the cast will be used in each part. ^^)

**Part 1: Toaster Pets**

Soda: HEY! STEVE! _Bounds into the room all excited-like_

Steve: Eh? _Looks over at his best friend, who was carrying something in a black bag_

Soda: THIS! _Pulls out a toaster _TADA!

Steve: Uh... Dude... I hate to break it to you, but that's just a toaster.

Soda: _Scoffs _Not just a toaster, it's a toaster PET! His name is Soul!

Steve: NO FAIR! I want a toaster pet!

Soda: Which is why I brought this- _Pulls out another toaster_ It's a girl toaster though!

Steve: That's okay! I'll name her Dani.

Soda: Uh oh... _Sly grin_

Steve: What?

Soda: Dani's in heat... and Soul's ready to breed.

Two-Bit: Ha! That's funny! If you come back to the lot with Dani, Soul, and mini toasters, I'll believe it.

Steve and Soda: You're on!

_The next day_

Steve: Two-Shit? You here?

Two-Bit: _Throws an empty beer can at Steve_ Yeah... You got proof?

Soda: HERE! _Brings out a box with Dani, Soul, and small toasters_

Two-Bit: Uh... Wha... _Passes out_

Steve: Should we tell him that we made them out of plastic and tin foil last night?

Soda: Probably would be wisest...

_Ten minutes later_

Two-Bit: Wait... You mean to say that the mini toasters were fake?

Soda: Yeah.

Two-Bit: _Stares blankly for a moment_ LIES! YOU HAVE BREEDING TOASTERS! YOU BOTH LIE! _Storms out_

Soda and Steve: The one time we tell him the truth...

_A/N: Amusing, no? Please review! For the mini toasters!_** ~Repo [The One With The Mask]~**


	2. Part 2: The Big Bang Theory

_A/N: Part two is here. These'll come up fast because all I need to do is edit the names. So here it is! Sara- Er... I mean Outsiders Randomness Part 2!_

**Cast**

Soda: Me

Steve: Sara

Two-Bit: Lane

Johnny: Candace

Dally: Matteo

Ponyboy: Chantel

Darry: Andrew

**Part 2: The Big Bang Theory**

_Soda and Steve are in a library, waiting on Ponyboy to get the books he wants. While Pony looks around, Soda and Steve sit in the main room, a librarian watching them with a dirty eye._

Soda: Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve... I'm booooooooooooooored...

Steve: Sodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Stop whining at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Ponyboy: _Yelling from the back_ I haven't been that long yet! You'll survive a little while longer!

Steve: Well hurry before your brother gives me a headache!

Random Librarian: QUIET!

Steve: Sorry... _Mumbles something inaudible_

Soda: She's just a grumpy old woman who will live the rest of her life alone with twenty cats, buddy.

Steve: _Laughs_ Yeah.

_Silence_

Soda: Well...

Steve: Weeeell...

Soda: TAKE-DOWN! _Tackles Steve_

Steve: NO FAIR! _Starts wrestling Soda_

Random Librarian: _Storms over to Soda and Steve_ If you two filthy hoods don't settle down and shut up, I'll have to kick you out. _Storms off_

Steve: She has that librarian stick shoved up her ass... _Looks in Soda's direction_ Right So- _Soda's gone_ Soda? Where did you go?

Soda: I'm up here Steve!

Steve: _Looks up and grins wildly_ When did you get up there?

Soda: When the crazy lady was done yelling at us, I climbed up here.

Steve: Aren't you worried that she might see you?

Soda: Naaaaah. She doesn't look up unless we're noisy.

Steve: _An evil grin sweeps upon his face_ Well, I wanna come up too. _Jumps up_

Soda: Steve! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_A loud crash can be heard from all corners of the library_

Ponyboy: _Comes in from the other room _Steve? Soda? You okay?

Random Librarian: What the hell happened here boys?

Soda: _Pokes his head out from under the pile of books. _Well... Steve old buddy?

Steve: _His voice is muffled_ Yeah?

Soda: We just proved the Big Bang Theory. _Passes back out._

Random Librarian: _Shouting many cuss words that are too profane for young readers and/or listeners. Haha._

_A/N: Well, it was shorter than the last one, but still quite funny. Falling off the bookshelf hurt like a bitch, but I actually fell at school, not at the library... Mrs. Sandberg sure did get mad when we knocked over a whole shelf... She kicked us out so fast she made our heads spin.*totally didn't steal that from The Outsiders.* Anyway, please review! I'll give out little bookshelves this time! =D _**~Repo [One With The Mask]~**


	3. Part 3: Halloween Madness

_A/N: Well, here I am again. You can't get rid of me that easy... Nope nope... Well, this little random tidbit involves a lot of the gang, but still not all of them. I don't think Pony's in this one... But I guess we'll see when I write it, huh? =3_

**Cast**

Soda: Me

Steve: Sara

Two-Bit: Lane

Johnny: Candace

Dally: Matteo

Ponyboy: Chantel

Darry: Andrew

**Part 3: Halloween Madness**

_It's Saturday, October 31st. The gang is out walking around, picking on the trick-or-treaters, who were mostly snotty little kids._

Soda: Ah... Halloween... The best day of the year, and Ponyboy thought it'd be best to spend it at home... Has he no holiday spirit?

Johnny: Holiday spirit? How could you be happy on a day like this? It's just another night of people dressed badly as other people to get candy out of others.

Soda; True...

Dally: They're at least original...

Johnny: Original? I've seen so many repeats it's not even funny.

Dally: Oh yeah? Like what?

_A girl in a princess costume walks by_

Steve: A princess...? She's what... the sixth princess I've seen tonight? IS NO ONE ORIGINAL ANYMORE?

Soda: It could be worse. She could be another fucking vampire.

_As if on cue, another vampire passes by_

Soda: That's it. We're doomed to unoriginality for the rest of our lives.

Darry: Aww... Don't think like that. I'm sure there's something else... Like... Superman or some-

Two-Bit: Seen a lot of those too.

Dar: Batman?

Two-Bit: Yep.

Dar: Damn...

Soda: GET SOME ORIGINALITY PEOPLE!

_Shouts of "get lost hood" and "filthy Greaser" could be heard following Soda's remark_

Steve: Don't let these people get to ya buddy... We can still have fun.

Soda: How? No one seems to be different...

_A guy dressed as a lanternfish (?) made of cardboard walks by_

Johnny: Even I have to admit that one was different...

Soda: I GOT AN IDEA! _Whispers into Steve's ear and runs off to look for something_

Steve: _Grins_

Dar: Steve, what is he doing?

Steve: You'll see...

_The gang stands and waits for about ten minutes before they hear something walking towards them. Dally looks at it, a weird expression crossing his face._

Dally: Uh... Darry? A walking pumpkin is coming our way.

Darry: A walking what?

Johnny: It's not a walking pumpkin... It's someone with a pumpkin on their head...

Steve: Guys, Soda's decided to be a Pumpkin Head for Halloween.

Random little girl: He looks funny! _Giggling_

Soda: I WILL REMOVE YOUR HEAD SO YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!

Random Little Girl: _Screams and runs off, her mother yelling at the now laughing group_

Dally: That's a pretty original costume Sodapop.

Soda; Yep! Now what should we do next year?

_A/N: There's another Halloween bit I'm doing for next chapter. I hope you'll stick around to read it! Please review! They keep me motivated! Maybe give me some ideas!_


End file.
